


Storm and Fury

by Ninjamelonz



Series: Between Wars [1]
Category: Motherland: Fort Salem (TV)
Genre: Action, Action/Adventure, Aged-Up Character(s), Assassination Attempt(s), Beltane, Dark Past, Drama & Romance, F/F, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Major Character Injury, Memories, Military Training, Minor Injuries, Missing in Action, Mission Reports, Missions Gone Wrong, Mystery, Pain, Peacekeepers, Post-Mission, Post-War, Pre-War, Sacrifice, Soldiers, War, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:20:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23770717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninjamelonz/pseuds/Ninjamelonz
Summary: The witches face difficult times as Spree attacks start to escalate and endangering more lives than they ever expected. This story will lead you into their journey through training, military missions and between wars against the ruthless Spree. See how they sacrifice themselves in order to protect the nation's greatest asset which is the people of America.At the same time, their friendship grew and they rely more on each other than ever before despite all the drama and untold truth which is yet to be unknown. Whatever's coming ahead of them, is nothing that they have ever expected and prepared for.I do not own any of this or any part of the Motherland: Fort Salem series.This is my first fanfic. I’ve really enjoyed writing and found fanfiction a long time ago, but I just recently decided to write stuff of my own (mostly based on the episodes, trailers that I watch and my own imagination). Hope you enjoy it!
Relationships: Abigail Bellweather & Raelle Collar & Tally Craven, Gerit Buttonwood/Tally Craven, Raelle Collar/Scylla Ramshorn, Sara Alder/Witch Father
Series: Between Wars [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1712419
Comments: 1
Kudos: 45





	Storm and Fury

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Revolution From Within](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23692273) by [SleepIsAnArt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepIsAnArt/pseuds/SleepIsAnArt). 



**Chapter 1**

**Bellweather Unit’s dormitory**

As dawn starts to get brighter, Raelle wakes up at the sudden of an outraging nightmare. She dreamt about Scylla who used to kiss her on the neck and cuddled her up all morning. That all faded when a gust of wind suddenly hit them and she was back at the wedding. She remembered that Scylla was forcefully taken away from her by the Spree. Even that could make her jolt awake from her brief episodic horrible nightmare. Upon waking up, she realised she was sweating all over her body and she could feel her heart racing faster than it usually did.

_It’s just a dream. Calm the hell down, Raelle! Breathe..._

She said to herself before putting one leg down and the other on the cold floor of her dormitory. Abigail and Tally weren’t awake yet to her relief because if they were they would probably be worried about her all day and plus it would be such an embarrassing moment. She was shaken enough from the nightmare and she didn’t need worrying eyes on her too. 

She got up from her bunk bed, grabbed her towel and rushed to the nearest shower room which is located at the end of the corridor. She pushes the shower tab and water starts flowing down to her body. Her body jerks a little at the sudden cold touch of water. She looks up at the ceiling to allow water to flow throughout her face along with her blond hair as her mind slowly drifts away from reality. 

_Scylla..she was right there beside me when the incident happened..How could I have lost her out of my sight? Of all people..me! I should’ve been the one to protect her. I let her down and now she’s gone..._

She thought to herself as her right hand slowly formed a fist before she launched it toward the cold hard tile in front of her. No one was ever the same after that Spree attack during the wedding. Abigail started to get more gruesome nightmares than hers. Tally keeps getting distracted while thinking about Garet and the fact that he was engaged to someone else. Raelle was busy blaming herself for Scylla’s death even though she had the feeling that Scylla was still alive but gone.

_“Grief is stubborn and wild like an untamed animal.”_ Izadora once said.

Raelle steps out of the shower as other witches start to rush into the shower room before the third bell rings. She quickly dried herself up and put on a freshly washed pair of uniform. 

As she walked back into her dormitory, Abigail was sitting on her bed emotionless while staring into nothing. There were still fresh bruises on her face due to yesterday's attack. The fixers decided to heal Abigail’s stab wound but let the bruises heal by itself as there were more crucial injuries and casualties to be taken care of at the wedding. Raelle personally considered to heal her by herself but remembered what happened when she last healed someone. All those foreign feelings and terrified memories of Porter made her hesitate as she had already enough things on her mind lately. Meanwhile, Tally was literally lingering around the room while holding the Codices book that Bryon gave Raelle.

“Hey guys, you should probably hurry up cause the third bell is gonna ring anytime soon and we don’t exactly want Anacostia to get pissed off, do we?” Raelle stated sarcastically. “Yeah, you’re right. Look at you being all high and mighty like me”, Abigail replied smiling for the first after the attack. She put one hand on her shoulder and left for a shower. Tally did the same except with less expression. They all been through a lot that day and there’s no doubt things are going to get different around here. 

_Someone has to step up once in a while, right?,_ Raelle thought to herself.

  
  


**………………….**

**Alder’s Office**

_Knock, knock._ “Come in,” General Alder stated.

The door soon opens and Sergeant Quartermaine enters.

“Sergeant, I’ve been waiting for your presence for a while now,” Alder said. “I’m very sorry indeed, general. I too was hoping to see you sooner as this situation is very crucial on the Spree whereabouts but the situation over the Bellweather's wedding needed much more attention.” Anacostia explained calmly.

“Yes, I am very much aware of the situation, Sergeant. But I need your mission report right now because all I’m hearing are rumors saying that the attack was held by the Spree that infiltrated within us all along and the fact that we recently lost another young potential gifted soldier made my patience a lot shorter than it usually is” Alder said furiously.

“Is it all true?” she added with a slightly calmer tone. “Unfortunately, yes ma'am. The wedding was indeed infiltrated by the Spree disguising as waiters and waitresses but there’s also no sign that indicates the Spree conducted these attacks within our grounds. I also must add to your information that I recently received a disturbing accusation regarding Scylla Ramshorn.”

“And what is this accusation you’re talking about, Sergeant?” Alder asked. “Well, a recruit from the Bellweather unit has recently informed me that she saw Scylla talking to something in the mirror and it turns out to be a floating blue balloon, ma’am. She also stated that her intention was to extract Private Collar to the Spree. I’ve been observing them lately. They grew closer and I can’t help but feel that Scylla has been taking advantage over a new recruit. I guess I was right all along. Sorry I didn't tell you much sooner. There wasn't really any proof whatsoever regarding this matter.” Anacostia answered. 

The Biddies who accompany Alder everywhere she goes hissed at her statement.

“She must be really something then. I have officially taken interest in this Private and the unit of hers.” Alder said while staring outside the window of her office and her hands behind her back. “I want extra reinforcements around their block, guard patrols 24/7, more strict curfews and if possible please arrange some counseling sessions for them. They’ll be needing them a lot. One more thing, that personal bodyguard of Petra’s daughter, I want to personally select one on my own. Before I forget, this information you just said earlier, I would like them to remain a secret between us. Our witches had enough on their shoulders right now. I don’t need them to worry about this too. At least not yet.” Alder ordered. 

“Very well, ma’am,” Anacostia replied bluntly. “May I ask where is this Scylla Ramshorn that you were talking about?”. “She's apparently missing in action since the Spree attack. There’s no doubt she’s behind it and possibly responsible for Porter’s death that seems to be covered up by someone else. We may be dealing with way more Sprees that are currently living among us.”Anacostia said sadly.

“It does seem to be but for now I would like the disappearance of her to be said as collateral damage. Izadora is to inform her friends and family members that she is simply killed during the Spree attack and nothing more. I think that is all. I’m deeply sorry for my short temper during these difficult times. Well then, you are dismissed, soldier.” “There’s nothing to be sorry about, ma’am but before I leave, I must inform you that your speculations regarding General Bellwether’s and General Clary’s plans behind you are very much true,” Anacostia added before leaving. 

“We both know that there’s going to come a time where not everyone will be satisfied with the decisions I make around here. Thank you, Sergeant, for the report. You may leave.” Alder said lastly before sitting back on her chair. Sergeant Quartermaine nodded and left her office.

………………….

  
  


**Cafeteria**

After the daily inspection which went pretty well, they all rushed to the cafeteria for breakfast. The Bellwether Unit was one of the last ones to grab their trays and fill it with not-so-delicious looking food. Nearly everyone was murmuring on what happened yesterday at the wedding. They were trying to disclose their gossip but the Bellweather Unit could hear it all as the arrangements of the dining tables weren’t exactly that far from each other but what’s coming next was totally unexpected.

The doors of the cafeteria were barged in by the one and only Libba Swythe along with her unit behind her. She clearly wasn’t here to get breakfast but instead, she stormed directly towards Abigail.

“What happened, Bedwetter? Did someone just tore up your cousin’s throat open and made you such a crybaby? I guess even mighty Bellweathers can’t even protect themselves anymore.” Libba Swythe hissed at Abigail who clearly wasn’t in the mood for it.

Abigail clearly had enough with this family rivalry drama. She had her hands on the table and pushed her chair back. Standing high and mighty like she usually did.

Nobody saw it coming, not even Raelle and Tally. She steps out towards Libba and punches her square in the face. Simultaneously, she spun her left foot which caught one of Libba’s legs, making her lose her balance and falling to the ground in the process. 

It all seems to be like slow-motion action scenes. Libba was about to retaliate back but wasn’t fast enough as Abigail was already on top of her, securing both of her arms and upper body which made it impossible for Libba to escape. Abigail then grabs her neck with her bare hands and starts to choke her out of breath. Her head spins as she tries gasping for air. Libba was able to release her arms from Abigail’s clutches and tried to strike back towards Abigail. At least that was what Raelle thought in the first place but Libba just clawed Abigail’s fingers at her hands uselessly and used her last breath to scream for help. Everyone was just too stunned to react to the situation in front of their very own eyes.

As Raelle and Tally started to move in action and put a stop to this fight, Sergeant Anacostia came dashing into the cafeteria. 

“Enough with this nonsense!” she pleaded furiously. Raelle and Tally were already grabbing both of Abigail’s arms, separating far away from Libba. Meanwhile, Libba’s unit rushes to her side and tries to comfort her but she just ignores them and stands up as nothing had happened.

“Who’s the crybaby now, bitch.” Abigail snarled at her angrily. Before Libba could reply back, Anacostia interrupts them.

“Enough is enough. This isn’t the time for some family rivalry bullshit. We have a real, living, breathing enemy out there and you're taking jabs at each other. So, pull yourselves together cause your basic training starts in 5 minutes.” Anacostia ordered while looking at everyone in the cafeteria.

“Both of you report to me after your training to discuss your demerits. Everyone leave, NOW!” Abigail and Libba said, “Yes, ma’am.” and glared at each other and others rushed to discard their trays into the washing area. As everyone started to head towards the training grounds for their combat lessons, Anacostia suddenly said, “Bellweather, I need a word with you alone.” Abigail nodded and followed Sergeant Quartermaine into the main corridor.

“I know you have been through a lot and as recent events have escalated, your mother preferred you to have a guard posted with you at all times for your own safety,” explained Anacostia showing her a fairly tall looking soldier with a well-built body. 

“So I have to have a bodyguard?” Abigail sighed.

“This is for your own good, Private. She is to escort you everywhere you go until you finish your training by the end of the day and you will directly return to your respective dormitory. If you fail to do so, you’ll be expecting more demerits and that surely won’t help your unit’s daily ranking.” Anacostia said strictly but looking awfully concerned towards the young Bellweather.

“Now, you may go.” Abigail just nodded and left with the bodyguard.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading - I hope you are enjoying it.


End file.
